Butterflies part 63
by Kksaunt1
Summary: Surprises
1. Chapter 1

"Do you want some coffee, Mom?"

"Sure, Sweetheart, thank you." Elizabeth and Charlotte decided to take advantage of the usually momentary silence to chat in the kitchen. "I feel like we haven't talked in awhile."

"I know, me too. I'm so busy with everything, time just slips by." She sipped her coffee and sighed. "I miss just going to town or on a walk with Jack."

"Well, now that it's warm, maybe you can do that."

"Easier said than done, but maybe."

"Maybe tomorrow afternoon, you can pick up Caleb from school and check for a telegram from Jack. You'll get out of the house."

"That sounds wonderful. If you don't mind watching everyone, I will do that."

"I don't mind at all. Plus Bill will be here too."

Elizabeth left the house the next day a little earlier than needed. She had just fed the babies and if they happened to get hungry before she returned, they both liked applesauce so she left Charlotte and Bill with enough for both.

She took her time, listening to the birds chirping and watched the deer in the meadow. She went to the mercantile and checked for a telegram from Jack. "Good afternoon, Ned."

"Mrs. Thornton! It is wonderful to see you."

"Thank you Ned."

"No kids with you?"

"No, but I'm going to pick up Caleb from school in a little while."

"I bet you are here for a telegram from the Constable?"

"I was hoping."

"Here you go. He sent it first thing this morning."

"Thank you, Ned. I think I'm going to look around for a bit."

"Ok. Let me know if you need my help."

"I will." Elizabeth had about an hour before needing to get Caleb, so she decided to wander around the store. She never had time to do that so it was quite a treat.

"Elizabeth!" Rosemary walked up to Elizabeth hugging her before she knew what was happening.

"Oh! Rosemary! How are you?"

"Just fine. Childless for a few moments, as are you, I see."

"Yes, it's a rare occurrence these days."

"I know what you mean. It's hard to get out of the house for fresh air, let alone without a child on my hip. So is Jack here, somewhere?"

"No, he's in Buxton for a few weeks."

"Oh! I heard Buxton has been having some trouble with Bank robberies and such. Is that what he is there for?"

"I don't know. He can't share details."

"Well, I heard that the robber shot two bank tellers point blank and then got out of town before anyone knew anything happened. One of the tellers died. He had four kids…."

"Rosemary! I don't know where you get your information from, but I really don't want to know what is happening in Buxton, unless it comes from someone there."

"I heard it from Florence who…"

"Rosemary, please. Was Florence in Buxton?"

"Well, no, but..."

"Then how do you know it's true? Now, I'm going to run some more errands and then pick Caleb up from school. You have a nice day." So much for looking around the mercantile. Elizabeth walked down the street to see Viola and Beth at Clara's store. As she walked in, she heard Viola helping a customer but Beth crying upstairs. "Hi, Viola. Do you want me to see what's wrong with Beth?"

"Yes, please. Thank you, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth walked up the stairs and walked into the bedroom Viola used to share with Beth before getting married. Beth was sitting on the bed, sniffling. "Hi, Beth! What's wrong, Sweetie?"

"Mama? Where Mama?"

"Downstairs. Are you lonely?" Elizabeth put her arms out to pick her up and held her close.

"Go potty?"

"I'll take you. You are such a big girl." They went out the door in the back of the store to the outhouse. Elizabeth did not miss having to use one of those.

"Done," came a little voice from inside. Elizabeth opened the door.

"Good job! Let's go wash our hands."

"See Mama?"

"Yes, first let's wash and then we can go see her."

"Mother! It's good to see you."

"Beth! Both Beth's I see. Yes, good to see you too. I'm going to stop by the house tomorrow for some clothes and things."

"Ok, but why pay for a hotel room, when you have a free room with us?"

"Jake already paid to finish out the month, but I will ask him."

"I understand, privacy and all, but it's a saloon. Not very quiet."

"Yes, well. I'll see what Jake wants to do." Grace's face showed a slight blush.

Viola's customer left and Beth ran over to Viola. "Mama! Go see Daddy?"

"He's working, but he will be here soon. Thank you, Elizabeth, for helping."

"Of course. If there is one thing I know how to do, it's take care of a child."

"Yes, you've always been good at that."

"That's sweet, thank you. I'm going to go see Abigail for a few moments. It was nice to talk with both of you and good to see you, Beth."

"Bye," Beth said with a wave.

Elizabeth walked up to the school as the bell rang. She waited outside, soaking in the sun in the mid April sky. She was going to hug Charlotte for suggesting the lovely idea of leaving the house. She put her hands in the pockets of her skirt, realizing she still had not read Jack's telegram.

"Mama!"

"Hey, Caleb!"

"Can we go see Papa Jake?"

"Sure, sweetie. Then we have to go home."

"Ok." They walked hand in hand through town toward the saloon but met Jake coming out.

"Papa Jake! Hi!" Caleb said as he hugged his waist.

"Caleb! How was school?"

"Good. Will you teach me to fish?"

The question surprised both Elizabeth and Jake. They walked over to the bench and sat down.

"Well, now. Don't you want your Daddy to teach you?"

"No, I want you to teach me so when Daddy comes back I can surprise him."

"Oh, I see. Well, if your Mama says yes, I will take you fishing for a little bit after school each day until my trip." Jake looked up at Elizabeth, asking permission.

"Ok, that's fine, Caleb as long as you promise to listen to Papa Jake and come home when he says it's time."

"Oh, Mama. I always listen." She raised her eyebrows at him.

"That's not exactly true, sweetie, but if you promise, you can go."

"Thank you, Mama! Let's go, Papa!"

"Ok, but first stop. Mercantile. We have to get you a pole."

"Oh, Jake. Let me give you money for that."

"Its ok. I'm glad to buy my oldest grandson a present."

"That's very sweet, Jake. Thank you."

"My pleasure. Hopefully we'll catch some fish for dinner and I can persuade you to invite us to eat it?"

"Of course, but I have no idea whatsoever how to cook fish."

"I'll show you. See you later, Daughter." He kissed her cheek and walked off with Caleb.

She smiled, liking him calling her that. She pulled the telegram out of her pocket, opening it.

DEAR ELIZABETH,

MADE IT TO BUXTON SAFELY. I MISS YOU. NOT A LOT OF NEWS EXCEPT, I MISS YOU AND I MAY NOT BE GONE THE FULL TWO WEEKS. THANK GOODNESS BECAUSE THIS JAIL CELL IS WAY TOO QUIET AND I MISS YOU. DID I MENTION THAT I MISS YOU?

WILL WRITE SOON

LOVE,

JACK

She laughed, reading Jack's silly telegram again, then blushed because Ned had taken the telegram and knew what Jack said. Oh, how she loved that man.

"Laughing and blushing, Elizabeth? Must be from Jack?" She looked up to see Bill standing looking at her, smiling.

"Hi, Bill. Yes, from Jack. He might not be gone the full two weeks."

"That's good to hear. Are you headed home? I figured Caleb would be with you."

"Yes, I'm going now. Caleb is fishing with Jake."

"Fishing? I haven't fished in so long."

"Caleb wants to learn before Jack comes back so he can surprise him."

"That sounds like Caleb. Bringing love and joy to everyone."

"Yes, it does."

"Well, if you want, I can walk you home."

"Let's go." He offered his arm and she took it.

"Mama! Look what we caught! Papa caught most of them, but this one is mine." He held his little fish up for Elizabeth to see.

"Good job, Sweetie! That's a lot of fish, Jake."

"Yes, I figured we could have a feast. Ready to learn how to prepare them?"

"I guess. I'll watch you." Elizabeth was not looking forward to touching the insides of a fish, at all.

"Nope, that's not the best way to learn. You will do it and I will tell you how to do it."

After about thirty minutes the fish were "prepared" and ready to cook. Elizabeth was pretty sure she could do it without any help next time. "You're a pretty good teacher, Jake."

"I hear you were quite the teacher yourself."

"That was a long time ago."

"Yes, you may not be a school teacher anymore, but you teach my beautiful grandchildren everyday and you do a wonderful job."

"Thank you. That means a lot."

"Do you doubt it?"

"I guess maybe, I forget that I am teaching them. In my mind, I'm just their Mother."

"Being their Mother is a very important job, and it involves a lot. My first wife, Helen, was a wonderful Mother and a good teacher, a good wife and a good friend. She would crawl into bed every night exhausted, but she loved every minute of what made her exhausted."

"So do I." She smiled, listening to her children laughing in the living room.

"Ok, well, let's get this fish cooking so we can enjoy it."

"Where do we start?"

LATER IN THE WEEK

"Have a good trip, Mother."

"We will, dear. Jack comes home tomorrow?"

"Yes, I can't wait."

"Me either!" Caleb said. "I can't wait to tell him I can fish."

Elizabeth chuckled. She hugged Grace and Jake and watched them get on the stage.

"Mama, wanna go fishing with me?"

"Um, no, sweetie. Fishing isn't something I would like, I don't think. Why don't you ask Papa Bill?"

"Can I go now?"

"Yes. I will wait here for you. Make sure you watch for wagons as you walk across the street, ok?

"Yes, Mama."

She watched her now seven and a half year old walk cross the street, looking for wagons and running to the jail to talk to Papa. A few minutes later, Bill and Caleb walked out, hand in hand. "Mama, he said yes!"

She gave him a thumbs up and a smile and then she decided to head home to relieve Charlotte.

As she was walking past town, she heard a horse ride up behind her. She turned and smiled. "I was hoping it was you." Jack jumped down and walked over, picking her up off the ground, kissing her breathless. "You're early," she breathed into his neck.

"I rode him pretty hard to get here. I didn't want to be away another night. I missed you."

"Yes, you made that pretty clear in your telegram."

"You liked that?" He smiled as he took her hand and they walked.

"It made me smile and it made me miss you more."

"Well, I wanted to make sure you knew for sure." She laughed, leaning on his arm as they walked.

"Let's take this path." He gently tugged her hand and pulled her away from the main road.

"Home is that way, Constable." She pointed back the way they were headed before.

"I don't think we should go home right now."

"No?"

"No. How long before you need to feed the babies?"

"Probably an hour, maybe a little more."

"Perfect." They kept walking until they found a stream she didn't even know existed.

"Its so peaceful here. We should come here more often." She looked up at the canopy of trees, listening to the birds and frogs, the water trickling, the wind. She looked over and saw Jack staring. "What?"

"Did I mention that I missed you?"

"Maybe once or twice." She giggled as he stepped close, their lips less than an inch apart. She could see the gold flecks in his green eyes, feel his breath on her face, the touch of his fingertips on her cheek, his other hand on her waist.

"Well, I did. I missed you." He leaned in slightly, meeting her lips, softly. "I missed kissing you. I missed holding you. I missed sleeping next to you, waking up next to you and watching you feed our babies." He pulled her into his arms. "I missed everything."

"I missed taking walks with you, tasting your peppermint breath, smelling your aftershave. I missed you rocking and playing with your daughters. I missed our talks at night on the couch, by the fire."

"Wow, we both missed a lot and I wasn't even gone that long." He smiled, kissing her once more. "Um sweetie? I have a question."

"Yes, Jack."

"Did you forget to pick up Caleb from school?"

"No of course not. I picked him up and then he went with Bill."

"Where?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"I'm sworn to secrecy."

"Come on, tell me."

"Nope sorry. You'll find out soon enough."

When they got home, Jack went to tend to Sargeant and Elizabeth went to check on the boys. "Mom?"

"Hey, Sweetie. How was your walk?"

"Wonderful. Thank you so much. Caleb and Bill are fishing and Jack is home early."

"He is? That's great!"

"It is. We went on a little walk before coming home, or I wouldn't be late."

"No problem. The boys ate and then they all fell asleep."

As Jack walked into the house he heard Caleb yell from behind him. "Daddy? You're home! Yay!"

"Hey buddy. Hi Bill."

"Hi, Jack, good to see you."

"You too. So where have you been, Caleb?"

"It's a secret. I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? I have to wait that long?" he asked as if it were forever away.

"Yep, sorry. After school tomorrow, I will tell you when you pick me up."

"Deal."

After dinner, Charlotte and Bill went home and Jack sat quietly on the couch, enjoying the fire, waiting for Elizabeth.

"Hey," she whispered as she sat down next to him on the couch, carrying two glasses of wine, handing him one.

"Hi," he said as he took a sip.

"Something bothering you, tonight?"

"No, I'm fine. Just tired."

"Well, why don't we just go to bed? We don't have to stay up."

"No, its ok. I don't mind." They both sipped their wine quietly until it was gone and then snuggled under a blanket, where they eventually fell asleep until the babies cried a few hours later.

The next afternoon Jack waited at the bottom of the steps to the church for Caleb. Ned walked up with a letter for him, marked confidential. Instantly he felt nervous, not wanting to leave his family again. He knew he had a few minutes before school was out so he sat down on the steps and opened the envelope.

By the time the bell rang, Jack had read it twice and put it in his pocket so Caleb wouldn't ask questions. He didn't want to take away from Caleb's excitement over his surprise.

"Daddy! Let's go!"

"Where are we going?"

"The livery."

"The livery? Why?"

"You'll see!" Caleb yanked Jack all the way down the street. "Daddy, you're walking too slow."

"Maybe you are just walking too fast."

When they got to the livery, Caleb went over to a cupboard that was in the corner and emerged with two fishing poles and a coffee can.

"Let's go fishing, Daddy!"

"Do you know how to fish? I don't have time to teach you today."

"I know how. That's my surprise. Papa Jake taught me and I can catch some pretty big fishes. I know how to clean them too."

"Wow! I'm proud of you buddy."

"So let's go!"

Jack hesitated. The letter burning a hole in his pocket was changing his mood and he really wanted to be alone. However, looking at his son's face, so full of excitement and joy, pulled him out of it. "Ok, you lead the way."

So they walked to the pond just in front of the meadow where he and Elizabeth first kissed. They sat on the dock and fished for a few hours, catching enough fish for supper. Jack was impressed with Caleb.

"Good job, Caleb."

"Thank you, Daddy."

"It's a good skill to have. You never know when you might need it."

Jack and Caleb walked in the house with their fish and Caleb helped Elizabeth clean it and get it ready to cook. "Good job, Sweetie. Was Daddy surprised?"

"I think so. He was quiet. Maybe he's tired."

"Yeah, maybe." Elizabeth cooked while Caleb watched and then she had him set the table. "Caleb, can you please go tell Daddy that supper is ready?"

"Yes, Mama."

"Thank you."

Jack was quiet through dinner and getting the kids ready for bed. He did the dishes while she gathered clothes for the laundry the next day. She picked up the pants he had worn that day, checking the pockets. She found the envelope marked confidential but didn't think anything of it. He usually left things in his pockets. She knew not to open them and he trusted her not to. She put it on their dresser and continued her chore.

Jack finished the dishes and poured two glasses of wine.

"Sweetie? Do you have anything else you need me to wash tomorrow? I don't see anything else in our room."

His mind immediately went to the letter that was in his pants. She had probably found it but he knew she hadn't read it.

"No, not that I can think of."

"Ok."

"Um, Elizabeth? We need to talk when you have some time."

"I have time now."

He handed the wine to her and led the way to the porch swing. The late April evening was cool, but pleasant so they could keep each other warm without the help of a blanket.

They sat, holding hands for a few minutes before Jack spoke.

"I received a letter today."


	2. Chapter 2part 64

"A letter? The one that was in your pocket?"

"Yes." She watched his muscles in his face twitch, his eyes staring ahead at the darkness. He was very tense. She felt it in his hand that was now tightly gripping hers.

"Jack? Just tell me."

"There is a new town, about twenty miles northwest of here. When I say new, I mean, no name, middle of nowhere, no school, no hotel, population less than fifty people, no permanent roads…no Constable."

"How long will you be gone?" She assumed he was telling her he was leaving.

"We."

"What?"

"This isn't one of my short-term temporary assignments. This will be at least a year, and possibly longer. They need a Constable to live there, keep the peace."

"So you mean we will need to leave Hope Valley?"

"Yes."

Elizabeth let go of Jack's hand and stood up, walking over to the railing of the porch. "What's the other option?"

"The other option, isn't an option, in my opinion."

"What is it?"

"I would go alone and hope to see you once a month, if we're lucky. I'm not doing that. I refuse to do that to you, to us, to our family."

Elizabeth spun around and looked at him. He didn't recognize the look. He had seen her angry before. He'd seen her sad, grief-stricken, happy, confused. This look was none of those. She walked away, shutting the door to the house, not saying a word.

He followed her a moment later, finding her in the kitchen making tea. "What if you refused to go?"

"I can't. These are orders, Elizabeth."

"This is our home, Jack! I thought this was your permanent assignment." She was trying not to yell. She didn't want to fight, but she had a lot of emotions fighting their way out of her body.

"Permanent isn't always permanent."

She shook her head. "I can't believe this."

"Elizabeth."

"Jack, don't say my name like that."

"Like what?"

"Like the way you say it. It's not fair to say my name like that because I can't stay mad at you when you do it." He smiled, his dimples popping out. "Don't smile either. Good grief."

"Elizabeth." He turned her toward him gently. He smiled again, forcing her to give up.

"How long?"

"What?"

"Before we have to leave?"

"A month. We need to leave by the end of May. So you'll go?"

"The other option, isn't an option. Yes, we'll go."

Just like that, preparations were started. Jack and Elizabeth decided they needed to tell Caleb as soon as possible and then the rest of the family, including grandparents.

After dinner the next night, the other kids were in bed so they sat him down at the table to talk to him.

"Caleb? Mama and I need to talk to you."

"Ok, Daddy."

Jack grabbed Elizabeth's hand and squeezed gently. She nodded for him to go ahead.

"I got a letter the other day from Headquarters."

"Are you going away again, Daddy? You just came back."

"Well, actually. I am but you are all coming with me."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is we are moving."

"Where?"

"To a new town a few days ride away. They need a Constable so they want me to go."

"Are Papa Jake and Grandma Grace and Papa Bill and Grandma Charlotte coming too?"

"No, buddy."

"What about Aunt Julie and Uncle Tom and Sophie?" He was standing now, getting increasingly upset.

"No."

"What about Aunt Abigail and Carrie?" Tears started falling down his cheeks.

"Sweetie?" Elizabeth picked him up and put him on her lap. "They can't go."

"We can't leave them. They're my family! We'll be all alone."

"We won't be alone, Caleb. We will meet people there."

"No! What about my friends?"

"We will make new friends."

"I'll stay here. I'm not moving!" He slid off her lap and ran to his room.

Elizabeth and Jack had never seen a mad Caleb before. "Well, I don't know what to say. That's new," Elizabeth said.

"We will talk to him again in the morning."

"We need to figure out a lot of things Jack. Things we can take with us or not, things we need to get done before we go." She got up and started doing the dishes.

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes?" She continued washing as he talked.

"Thank you."

"For what?" She grabbed another dish from the table, but he stopped her.

"For being supportive and not staying mad."

"You didn't play fair, Constable. That name thing and the dimples." She pointed at soapy finger at him causing him to laugh.

"Who knew I had that much power?"

"You always have. Butterflies, remember?" He stepped close, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Feel them now?"

"Yeah." He leaned his forehead against hers, touching her face with his fingers.

"Now?" She nodded, closing her eyes, smiling.

He kissed her gently, lingering. "Now?" he whispered. She didn't answer, she just kissed him back and he took that to mean yes.

The next few weeks would be hectic and stressful and sad. They would be saying goodbye to all of their family and friends and their home. They would get through it, together as they always did. The next leg of the journey, that was their life, was just beginning.

OK EVERYONE, AS YOU MAY BE ABLE TO TELL, THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF BUTTERFLIES. BEFORE YOU ALL DISOWN ME FOR STOPPING, THE SEQUEL TO BUTTERFLIES IS CALLED "THE JOURNEY" AND CHAPTER 1 WILL BE POSTED SHORTLY…STAY TUNED.

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND ENCOURAGEMENT! #HEARTIES HUGS


End file.
